P2X3: False Messiah
by Nightlyy
Summary: What if Nyarlathotep had chosen Tatsuya that day instead of Jun? The new champion of Nyarlathotep goes on a murderous warpath, leaving old, current and future persona users groveling next to his feet. The sun had fallen and there was no light left in the worlds. (DROPPED)
1. Chapter 1

**I should copyright this 'fallen' shit seriously. Before any of you gets your hopes up, this will in no way be a full fic, just a very fast forward chapters of how Tatsuya would act as an antagonist.**

 **Do guess who the protagonist of this will be.**

 **Short chapter. Tell me if you'd like to see more and spoiler... the other games are involved too.**

* * *

Tatsuya crawled his way out of the ashes of the shrine, his concussed, scarred mind barely able to think through what had happened-

There was an argument-

There was pushing and shoving-

The shrine was locked-

The shrine was burned-

Someone attacked him. Someone attacked Bis Sis.

"Ugh..." Tatsuya held a hand to his forehead and limped his way forward, still trying to process what had happened.

Maya.

Tatsuya Sudou...

"It all started..." the young brunette looked up at the sky, the argument which later escalated to forceful detention flashing across his eyes. Maya had to leave the area and to prevent that, his other... 'friends' locked her in the shrine. When he voiced his objection, they locked him in too. "Because... because of them..."

Where was everyone?

Where...

Where was Maya?

"Maya?" Tatsuya called out, moving back towards the wreckage of the shrine. He called her out a number of times, his mind still hazy and way too drained to remember and act rationally. "Where are you!?"

"Hey!"

His screaming grew in volume.

"Lisa!"

"Eikichi!"

"Jun!"

Tatsuya shouted their names, tears forming and running down his face. He snapped back to the shrine and kept shouting Maya's name, knowing she was seriously injured and the only reason she survived the madman was because he had caught him off guard with a surprise attack. The man later retaliated and beat the shit out of him before departing.

The night was horrible.

"..."

"All because of them..."

The Masked Circle was no more.

They were no longer his friends.

They had almost killed him.

THEY HAD KILLED MAYA-

"Tatsuya..."

That cold, almost demonic voice snapped him out of the shouting and he swiftly raced the direction of the chilly whisper. Tatsuya looked around and spotted no one but the voice called him again, beckoning him to follow and while it was demonic, it was soothing as if it had the answers for everything. Despite his soul screaming at him to run off, Tatsuya listened to his damaged mind and followed the voice, deep into the cave at the back.

They had never ventured into the cave as it was always spooky but this time, Tatsuya was alone and for some reason, despite the chills and silence, he appreciated the little calmness it brought as with every step he got closer and closer to his dreams.

"They did this to you..."

"..."

Tatsuya kept on walking-

"Some friends they are..."

"Friends?"

"Your psyche is so full of rage, young Tatsuya..."

Tatsuya held a hand against his burning forehead. That was true and all that rage was directed towards-

"They killed Maya, didn't they?"

"They did..."

Tatsuya fastened his steps.

"Come closer..."

"Ugh..."

The young brunette rounded the corners, swiftly moving through the pits as if he knew the layout of the cave by heart. His damaged legs started healing up because HE was calling.

"Come here for vegeance..."

"Come here for retribution..."

Tatsuya stopped at the far end of the cave, panting and shivering like crazy. The place was completely covered in dense darkness but even then, he managed to see the thing slither amongst the shadows, his unholy frame visible but only barely.

"Come to the Crawling Chaos..."

Tatsuya reached out when the evil one called for him, pushing his hand into the abnormal shadows and yelling when something grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into the darkness, corrupting his souls and killing him from the inside, all in the name of-

"Vengeance..."

"Come to Nyarlathotep..."

The memories started flashing but this time they were tinted red, red with the bloodlust surging in his veins when he remembered their actions.

"Jun..."

"Ekichi..."

"Lisa..."

The Masked Circle was dead.

Just like Maya.

There were no dreams to fulfill.

No masks.

No childish gimmicks.

There was only vengeance.

The new servant of Nyarlathotep stepped forward, cracking his neck as his evil persona kept hammering his goal into his head-

"Make all of them suffer..."

"Until they remember..."

Nyarlathotep had chosen his player for the bet.

Philemon would have no chance.

* * *

 **Short build up chapter. The next one will expand and detail a lot. Do tell me if you are interested or if this flat out sucks! o/ whatever works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo. Been a while since I played IS so I had to watch a few videos. Remember, this is an AU and while I could have gone the usual route, there is no way in hell I am writing 30-40 chapters so... bear the very fast forward chapter.**

 **Also, do check out P4 : Fallen Hero by GrimReaperJr, if you are into protags turned antags.**

 **Anyway, here we go. Thank fuck I wrote a short chapter last time because the site fucked up.**

* * *

 **"This book..." Nyarlathotep whispered into the head of his newest champion, a young brunette boy who was holding the rather massive book in his hands, flipping through the pages and skimming through the contents.**

 **"In Lak'ech..."**

 **"This book was complied by Tatsuya Sudou..."**

"That name..." the younger Tatsuya whispered, eye twitching because that brought back a few memories from hours ago. The arsonist who had set the shrine on fire called himself Tatsuya Sudou during his delusional rants, as if he was talking to himself.

 **"I relayed these to him and he wrote this book," the ancient evil explained. "Tatsuya, this book will bring the downfall of humanity and with Sudou..."**

Tatsuya started moving, not paying too much attention to the words of Nyarlathotep.

"Where is Sudou...?"

 **"Why do you ask?"**

"I want to kill him..."

 **"..."**

"Where is he...?"

 **"Haha..."**

"..."

 **"HAHAHAHAH!"**

The laugh of the crawling chaos echoed in his head, going off horrendously and bouncing off his skull but the brunette kept moving, still awaiting the directions to the residence of the bastard.

 **"Very well..." Nyarlathotep said with pride, knowing that his new champion was more than capable of bringing forth the downfall all on his own. "Do with him as you wish..."**

Tatsuya picked up the pace, eyes brimming with the bloodlust and insanity of the crawling chaos.

...

Tatsuya kept walking and walking and walking, not stopping even though he was exhausted because of the corruption of his mind. He followed the directions and quickly located the smelly apartment where Sudou was staying.

Sudou.

The number one pawn of Nyarlathotep, the fool who thought aliens were communicating to him.

 **"Summon your persona..."**

Tatsuya did, letting out a small burst of flames to burn the doorknob. He pushed it open and glanced at his palm, noting that his persona powers had grown in a short while, most likely due to the crawling chaos who had infused a good bit of power after he accepted his offer.

"Who is there!?"

Tatsuya stopped and stood in the small lounge as the door was smashed open and Sudou stumbled into the lounge, looking just as insane as the last time he saw him, eyes puffy red and wide open, almost threatening to pop out of his sockets. The burns caused by his previously puny persona were still visible, marring his face and arms with hideous marks.

"Y-You..." Sudou said, instantly recognizing the little brat who had attacked him with some kind of monster he had summoned. "Y-You brat!"

 **"Feel the chaos, Tatsuya..."**

Tatsuya listened to the haunted whispers, the rage and insanity in his veins increasing tenfold, scarring his psyche and corrupting his initial persona. He stumbled backwards momentarily but managed to endure the suffering, a little initiation for the champion of Nyarlahthotep.

 **"Kill him, Tatsuya..." Nyarlathotep commanded.**

Sudou pulled a knife out of his pocket and lunged at the boy, screaming something incomprehensible-

 **"KILL. HIM."**

His persona screamed into his psyche, under going a metamorphosis and Tatsuya bolted, blind, without reason and full of insanity, slipping the knife thrust and listening to the yell of his darkened persona, calling forth the dark flames into his hand and unleashing the torrent against the chest of the much older male-

The heat tore through his flesh, exploding out of his back and killing him in a few seconds as his heart was burned to ashes by the first burst of the unholy flames. Sudou's mouth went wide in a muffled scream that never came out, dissolving inside of his throat as he stumbled backwards, slowly falling into the pool of blood and ashes beneath him-

 **"Excellent..."**

Tatsuya shook his head and summoned yet again, not letting the bastard fall down in one piece. The dark blue flames burned through his body, the heat lashing out more viciously than before, consuming him, burning him and ultimately reducing almost every bit of him to ash, save for his single eye that plopped to the ground, leaking out blood and fear.

 **"I choose well..."**

Tatsuya cracked his neck, his first successful kill taking care of the building fatigue.

"You will be perfect," Nyarlathotep praised. "You will be unstoppable, Tatsuya... Just heed my words."

"... I will..." Tatsuya replied.

"Next..." Tatsuya recalled the names once more-

Jun-

Eikichi-

Lisa-

Tatsuya crushed the eye to shreds under his boot and lumbered his way out of the apartment, their disgusting faces flashing across his eyes. His so called friends were next and they were going to pay for what he did to him and Maya. He knew of their residence and upon the approval of his new God, Tatsuya set out, looking to finish the night by a very violent catharsis.

By the time he reached them, the three members of the Masked Circle had found out about the shrine and had taken their masks, burying them into the cave along with their memories of the dreadful night. The thought sickened Tatsuya, only making his rage grow but oh well, he was content with this new development too.

They were running from the truth.

He was going to drag them back.

Torture them until they remembered.

...

"Well done," Nyarlathotep repeated his praise for his young follower. "Now, head back to the cave. You will need some more time before you are fully ready."

Tatsuya obeyed and started walking, silently going back to the same cave, the same room where he first met the evil God. He rested his back against the wall and sat down, curling with with his head on his knees, taking in and embracing the chaotic whispers of the crawling chaos. Minutes turned into hours, hours to days and days to year as the brunette remained seated at the same spot-

"Tatsuya!"

Katsuy yelled the name of his younger sibling, eyes widen and brimming with tears because the shrine was in ashes and Tatsuya was nowhere to be found. "Dammit, where are you!?"

 **"Don't listen to him..."**

"Tatsuya!"

"..."

 **"Listen to me..."**

"Tatsuya!"

"..."

 **"TATSUYA!"**

Tatsuya winced at the last call but Nyarlathotep easily lulled him back, telling him to let go of the petty emotions lest his revenge would fail. It took a while but Tatsuya turned the other cheek towards the cries of his older brother and listened to the crawling chaos, accepting the false reality as his memories started twisting and turning, filling his heart and soul with hate for everyone who did him wrong.

Now a teenager, Tatsuya stood up from the spot and concentrated on his newfound power, his hands pulsing with dark flames. It had been years since that incident and so much had changed, his brother thought he had died and that was fine, his vengeance was more important. Meanwhile, the sons of bitches who did him wrong were still breathing.

 **"Take the mantle of Joker and lead humanity towards the fall..."**

"No..."

"..."

"I am the Grim Reaper..." Tatsuya replied, putting on the brown paper bag mask over his head, a psychopathic grin in the middle and one hole punctured at the side for vision.

Nyarlathotep fell silent for a few seconds before his cruel, proud laugh echoed in the head of the brunette, bringing a barely noticeable, bloodthirsty smirk to his features.

 **"As you wish," Nyalathotep said, summoning two demons behind his champion. "Here, command them as you see fit and have fun, Tatsuya."**

Tatsuya glanced at the demons and nodded, remembering their faces and ordering the demons to move-

...

The leading rumor in Sumaru City was that if you dialed your own number, the Grim Reaper would appear and take the life of whoever you wished. That Grim Reaper was the lost brother of Katsuya and through his brutal ways and comprehensive slaughtering of his victims, he had gained a cult following for people who called him to do their bidding.

For Tatsuya, every kill fueled the chaos in his psyche and with every slaughter, the smirk was returning to his features, a far cry from the childish grins he gave back then-

"Tch!" Tatsuya removed his mask briefly and vomited in disgust. He shook his head and looked over his newest victim, assured that his work was done.

For those who did not have the intent for the kill, Tatsuya would steal their dreams, their ideal energy, all in the name of Nyarlathotep. There were so many weaklings who called him but fell silent when he asked the name of the victim, hearts too weak to commit the ultimate sin and they paid the price, losing their personalities and dreams that Tatsuya took forcefully, reducing them to shadows that were only seen by-

Eikichi and Jun managed to close the door to the Sumaru prison and collapsed to the ground, crying and moaning over their wounds. This had been happening for months and it was not stopping. Weird, demonic creatures followed them, attacking whenever they were alone and they barely escaped with their lives each time.

They had no idea who was behind this.

Had no idea how to put a stop to this.

"H-Hey..." the two looked up and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed girl quivering in the corner of their apartment of sorts, busted up much like they were. "They attack you too, don't they?"

"They do..." Jun said.

"I have an idea..." Lisa said, having heard of the two by someone in the school. She laughed in front of her friends but she knew the demons were very real as they had relentlessly targeted her for months. She had a plan to put an end to the assault but was way too afraid to do it alone. "L-Let's call the Grim Reaper and ask him to kill whoever is doing this..."

Eikichi and Jun looked at each other, trying to muster up the courage.

"I'm tired of this," Lisa sniffed. "Nobody listens to us. I'll kill myself it this goes on."

"Alright..." Jun said, biting his lip because there was no other way. They couldn't keep on going like this after all.

"Yeah, let's do it," Eikichi said, pulling out his cellphone.

"Finally..." Tatsuy whispered. At last, THEY had called him...

...

As soon as Lisa made the call, a wave of dread erupted in the apartment, sending the three to their knees in fear of the enigma who spawned in the middle of them, cursing the three behind his paper mask.

"State the victim..."

"W-Whoever is doing this to us!" Lisa cried.

Tatsuya stopped and chuckled behind the mask, sending a shiver down her backbone.

Lisa was in love with him way back and now she was wishing for his death.

Two-faced bitch...

"Denied..." Tatsuya spoke after a tense silence, widening the eyes of the three students.

"W-Why...?"

"Paradox..." Tatsuya took a step forward, channeling the dark blue flames into his fists. "After all, I cannot kill myself."

The colors drained from their faces but before they could even question what the hell was going on, Tatsuya lunged at them, finally about to satiate his vengeance that he had held in for so many years. He was not going to steal their ideal energy, rather, he was going to steal their wretched, sinful lives.

The three re-awakened to their personas but they were no match for the grim reaper who almost mauled the life out of the three, giving them a beating worse than the demons had given them. He brutally killed the nearby friends of Eikichi, his so called band members and then focused on the three, lifting Jun up his throat and yelling at him to remember.

"You look as disgusting as always," Tatsuya spat, his foot holding Eikichi down while Lisa was bloodied in the corner, paralyzed from head to toe. Jun gasped for air as the pressure around his throat grew. "Well then, time to fulfill my vengeance..."

"W-What the hell are you talking about!?" Eikichi spat out, looking up at the brunette.

"What have we ever done to you!?" Lisa cried.

Tatsuya dropped Jun in shock and stood still for a few moments until a prominent vein bulged on his forehead and he kicked Jun into the opposite wall, barely leaving him alive. Now it all made sense, with all of their questions and them not remembering who he was. He thought they were refusing to admit but in truth, they had forgotten their sin.

"So you buried your memories along, huh!?" Tatsuya spat, launching Eikichi into Jun. "Pathetic!"

He had half a mind to summon and burn them to ashes but the revenge wouldn't be as sweet.

"Very well, I can wait," Tatsuya spat, stepping back from the mutilated bodies of his old friends. "Remember your sins and when you do, be certain that I will return to finish my work."

"Ugh, w-who the hell are you!?" Eikichi demanded.

"You'll know..." Tatsuya faded into a vortex of dark flames, disappearing from the apartment with an impatient hiss.

...

Confused and afraid, the three teenagers ran into a reporter who was investigating the case of the mysterious grim reaper. Her name was Maya Amano-

"Maya...?"

 **"Shhh..."**

Maya Amano, who worked for Coolest magazine.

 **"She is dead..."**

"Yes she is..." Tatsuya confirmed. "All because of them..."

 **"Go on, you have work to do,"**

According to the book, to raise the ancient spaceship from underneath Sumaru, one would have to place the crystal skulls in Caracol. Xibalba would then arise, separating Sumaru from the rest of the world that was fated for destruction.

Maya and Yukino joined with the other three teenagers to investigate the mysterious enigma, unknowingly angering Tatsuya who was now convinced that this so called Maya Amano was just a fake, as the real one had died cursing the three for what they had done to her.

Tatsuya kept working, refusing the help of the other minions and gathering the ideal energy all by himself. Using the five skulls, Tatsuya snatched the dreams of people who called him, students, young people and adults, single-handedly while the team of persona users just watched on, not able to stop the one man who led the masked circle all on his own.

The three persona users remembered their sins when they explored the cave, digging out the masks and memories they had buried long ago. After so many years they finally reunited with Maya and then uncovered the horrible reality.

"The grim reaper is..." Lisa muttered.

"Ta-chan?" Eikichi finished.

"Tatsuya..." Jun bit his lip, sobbing quietly for the horrible turn of events.

"We must bring Tatsuya-kun to his senses," Maya said. "There is no other way. We have to get to Caracol and stop him from fulfilling the prophecy."

"Like you will..." Tatsuya whispered from the shadows, already headed to Caracol with the five skulls in his grasp.

The fateful encounter transpired on Caracol. Tatsuya was already there, all alone, waiting for them. As soon as the gates behind them closed, Tatsuya finally took off his mask-

"T-Tatsuya!" Lisa yelled at him, finally seeing his face after so many years.

"My God..." Maya shivered, not able to handle the hatred that was swirling in his cold eyes.

Why did this happen...?

"So you finally remembered, huh?" Tatsuya spat, glaring at his old friends with festering hatred. "I'm glad you could make it. Truth be told, I could have finished you at any time I desired but... we have much bigger things planned."

"Tatsuya you need to snap out of this!" Maya yelled. "See!? I'm here. I'm alright and I am alive. Come to your senses!"

Tatsuya fell silent, glancing at his shoes and then shooting a glare over to the three persona users.

"If you really are Maya... why are you with them?" Tatsuya asked, pointing his finger towards them. "You told me you wanted them dead. You cursed them as you burned, right in front of my eyes."

"That never happened!" Maya shot back. "I survived. Snap out of this delusion!"

"Silence, bitch!" Tatsuya snapped, removing his sword and raising the blade up to their level, ready to finally claim vengeance. "Maya died a long time ago..."

Lisa, Jun and Eikichi broke in tears, cursing themselves for this had happened because of them. The horrible chain of events started because of them and they led to this, Tatsuya had turned out this way because of them. With all that had happened, they couldn't even beg for forgiveness and were forced to fight and bring him back to his senses.

 **"You are my champion..."**

"..."

 **"You are the unstoppable Grim Reaper. KILL KILL KILL!"**

Much like ten years ago, Tatsuya listened to Nyarlathotep, giving one last ultimatium to Maya.

"Last choice..." Tatsuya offered. "Choose them... or me..."

"..."

3.

2.

1.

"Fine then," Tatsuya said, summoning his persona, the darkened version of Apollo from the depths of his soul. The heat wave sent his foes staggering and Maya broke into a run, summoning her persona and ready to clash with the grim reaper, a last effort to bring Tatsuya to his senses.

Tatsuya eagerly awaited the clash, grinning when the light of Maia clashed against his dark flames-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Apollo powered through Maia and Tatsuya rushed, loading up on his fist and almost tearing through Maya's stomach with the stiff right hand he planted without mercy, blowing her backwards while he continued his run, yelling and jumping towards the three teenagers with his eyes widen open, crawling with chaos.

There was no chance.

Not against the chosen one of Nyarlathotep.

Tatsuya bulldozed his way through his former friends, mauling them without remorse or pity. Not even Maya was spared, dubbed a fake by Tatsuya, she was beaten black and blue much like the others and this time, Tatsuya kept talking during the fight, throwing his false delusions on their faced as he continued the painful torture-

Opening wounds-

Rupturing muscles-

Breaking bones-

Taking souls-

Eventually, Maya was the last one to fall, knocked unconscious with a swift blow to her temple. She whimpered one last time and dropped next to Tatsuya's feet, the boy stomping onto the head of the fake and grinning when Xibalba took off, separating Sumaru from the rest of the world.

"It has begun..." Tatsuya raised his arms, closing his eyes as Nyarlathotep praised him. He stepped over their broken bodies, leaving the rings of time and heading for Xibalba. The Last Battalion saluted the brunette as he walked through the army and stepped into the ancient aircraft, knowing the persona users were going to make one last stand.

 **"You always exceed my expectations, Tatsuya," Nyarlathotep laughed. He was first content on corrupting Jun but the rage that the young brunette gave off was so promising. He had chosen correctly that day as Tatsuya was a one man army. He was full of rage, delusions and preferred working alone, with no one else to screw up his plans and now, he had fulfilled most of the prophecies, all on his own. "What will you do next?"**

"Fufill the oracle of Maia..."

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent!"**

Much like he had predicted, the broken persona users did indeed take a final stand, venturing into the ancient spaceship to bring Sumaru back down. By some miracle, they managed to reach the heart of Xibalba, spotting Tatsuya waiting for them in the collective unconsciousness.

"Tatsuya, please, stop this..." Maya pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Chinyan, I'm sorry," Lisa begged, knowing that he was way too powerful for them to stop.

"C'mon man, you alone can end this," Eikichi said.

"Tatsuya, remember our promise..."

"Please!"

Tatsuya remained silent, just eyeing his old friends who were sobbing out loud, begging him to return to his senses. He watched on for a little while before sighing and lowering his head, contemplating-

"Hear my voice, Tatsuya," Maya shouted. "I know you are there."

"C'mon Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya clenched his hand into a fist-

Maya saw that and started walking, closing the distance between them. She smiled slightly and raised his face-

Only to see a shit eating grin-

"Maya!"

"Fake..."

Maya could not back off in time and the spear of destiny sliced through her stomach, opening up a mortal wound that would not be healed. The rumor had been going on for centuries, a wound by the spear could not be healed and for Maya, this was the end.

Tatsuya stepped back, grinning as Nyarlathotep took him away from the collective unconsciousness. The cries and horrified faces of the three sinners fresh on his mind and for the first time, Tatsuya smiled, smiled in utter glee and joy, relishing the chaos.

He had chosen correctly that day.

The chaos was everything that he needed.

Soon after, Philemon appeared, offering them an alternative to undo the cruel fate. Forget their memories to forge a new timeline. Jun, Eikichi and Lisa did so, forgetting their memories to undo the tragic death-

"Hehe..."

 **"You saw what he did, Tatsuya...?"**

"He undid my hard work..."

 **"What are you going to now?"**

"I'm going to follow them..."

 **'And...?"**

"I will put an end to Philemon..."

The crawling chaos and his champion shared a laugh together, following the miserable pigs into the next timeline, to the new world.

Eternal Punishment awaited...

Philemon knew he was in for a very possible defeat. With his new champion, Nyarlathotep was far more predictable than before. Tatsuya had no need for elaborate schemes or deceit as he accomplished everything in the open, through brute strength and unmatched brutality.

It was painfully obvious that the old persona users were no match for him.

"We need a Wild Card..."

* * *

 **Yikes. That was brutal. I did away the whole joker and dream fulfilling bullshit. I mean, Jun had dreams of... fulfilling other dreams but I don't think Tatsuya thinks that way, reason why he said no the whole masked circle and worked on his own. Another point to note was that Tatsuya's rage was far greater than Jun's, ffs, he was the one who suffered who Nyar's corruption in contrast was much stronger and since they couldn't beat him, Tatsuya retained the insanity and destroyed the world without a problem.**

 **Again, this was a quick recap of Innocent Sin, with notable differences shown. Again, I could have expanded much more but... I don't think many people would care, given how unpopular p2 is and there is no way in hell I am writing another long fic. Besides, the main part of this story is regarding the wild cards, not the old persona users.**

 **Anyway, do review if you want to see more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit, Law school is a fucking salve driver! even worse than college. Ugh and I still have a class in about an hour...**

 **Anyway, this chapter marks the end of the prolouge of sorts. I'm surprised this got 500 hits, given it was p2, sad only 8 reviewed but oh well, since we are heading into the actual plot, do let me know if you would like to see this continued.**

 **Null : Glad you like it so far. Tatsuya was a monster in the game so it makes sense that he'd slaughter everyone. I hope you enjoy the rest, cheers!**

 **Nice to see other folks from fallen messiah following this too. :P but sorry, a crossover is not happening.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsuya was busy fixing his bike, just trying his luck at repairing the damn machine until a whisper from the shadows halted him. The screwdriver fell from his grip and Tatsuya lurched forward, panting, sweating, almost puking as some sort of inhumane pressure starting tightening around his skull, coming very close to killing him-

"Ugh..."

A sharp intake of breath later, the brunette calmly stood up. Now possessed and in the new world, Tatsuya was ready to finish what THEY had started.

 **"What will you do, Tatsuya?"**

"..."

 **"None of those pigs remember anything about the other side,"**

Tatsuya glanced at his fist, still decorated with the dried up blood of his old friends. In the previous world, a good number of people hailed him as their savior for he was the invincible Grim Reaper, taking down souls with just a press of the button.

 **"I suggest awakening the sleeping dragons through the difference in the ideal energy and the negative energy under the surface of the earth," Nyarlathotep suggested. "On the other hand, making any of those fools remember the previous events will cause the collapse of this reality. The choice if yours, Tatsuya."**

"I can do whatever I wish then?" Tatsuya asked.

 **"Yes, you earned it," the crawling chaos replied.**

"For starters, I am going to kill every last persona user on this earth," Tatsuya said, glancing up at the skies. "Past, present and the future. Philemon will no longer pull any more tricks as long as I am here."

 **"No more games?"**

"No more games..."

 **"Very well..."**

Nyarlathotep had himself to blame for that as he was the one who acted upon the hatred and rage Tatsuya carried after the shrine incident. He was not one for elaborate plans and shortcuts and preferred bulldozing through his enemies. There were no secondary wishes buried underneath his corrupted soul, only rage and thirst for power.

Tatsuya donned on the mask from the previous world and disappeared into the shadows, first headed for Coolest.

"Yukino..."

"Maya..."

He remembered those two.

 **"Ulala..." Nyarlathotep added. "She too is a persona user. Kill her along with them."**

After killing the security guards to the magazine, Tatsuya ignited the building with flames and charged through the people present, burning, slashing and destroying his way towards-

"Maya..."

The blue butterfly that fluttered backwards by Maya was utterly crushed in the grip of the brunette who quickly closed the distance, grabbed a hold of Maya's throat and raised his blade for the first and last blow-

"Maya-san!"

"Maya!"

Yukino and Ulala were blown backwards and Tatsuya inhaled, taking in the scent of fear and breathing out with a smile, the female reporter still quivering in his grip, unsure, lost and already dead-

Tatsuya eyed the spot and impaled her on the same spot as he did in the previous world, his legendary blade shredding through her stomach and lodging inside as the female breathed her last, letting out screams of blood and agony before she went limp, falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

Tatsuya stomped onto her head and looked up, whispering under his breath. The fake was dead and the game ticked towards the end.

"Maya..." he called out to the real Maya up in the skies, his big sis who had died in the fire. "I avenged you..."

 **"Next is your brother..."**

"... So be it..."

He was going to become the God of this world and nothing was going to stop him. Not even his own kin.

...

"Tatsuya!"

Katsuya yelled, calling the other detectives who were tasked with locating his brother who has disappeared for a few days.

"Dammit Tatsuya, where are you?"

Tatsuya waited in the shadows, readying his blade.

This was going to be short-

"Tatsuya!"

No emotions-

"Where are you!?"

No pity-

"Tatsuya!"

 **"No humanity!"**

Tatsuya did listen to his cries this time and rushed forward, blinded by the chaos of Nyarlathotep and his own rage, he closed the distance and lashed out just as Katsuya turned, his throat sliced open by the cold blade and his corpse slumping to the ground the next second-

Rage.

Rage took care of everything.

Tatsuya stared down with no remorse.

The corruption had been buried far too deep...

Having taken care of the two biggest obstacles, Tatsuya went on a war path to finally put an end to the current generation of persona users.

Firstly, he tracked down his old friends and brutally murdered them, dumping their dead bodies into the waters of the cave behind the shrine. Next, he tracked down a Taiwanese extortionist who managed a rumor website. He too was slain and Tatsuya moved onto the next batch, the persona users before him.

Eriko.

Nanjo.

Maki.

Reiji.

Naoya Toudou...

"Excellent..."

The battle with the leader was difficult but Tatsuya managed to overpower the rather weakened emperor, slicing through his heart and burning half of his body to ashes. He stood over the corpses of the people he had slain and pondered-

"What to do next...?"

His enemies were slain and any threats to him and Nyarlathotep were dealt with, now lifeless next to his feet. Philemon was weakening and now the path to destruction was so easy, simply awakening the dragons and transforming the world to hell like in the previous world.

But Tatsuya had other plans...

This world was his for the taking. As long as Philemon lived, the line of persona users was going to continue. He had a solution to that...

A new world...

A world ruled just by him...

The only way to truly eradicate Philemon was to stomp the goodness in the hearts of the masses and spread chaos, promote wickedness and deceit, encourage hatred and fear but more importantly, make his worship eternal to utterly crush Philemon.

 **"Excellent..."**

...

Tatsuya opened the door to the lab and stepped in, not bothered by the smell of toxic chemicals and failed experiments. He removed the Joker mask and made his way towards the large machine in the middle.

 **"The Joker Separation machine..."**

Tatsuya booted up the device and nodded slowly. His goal was clear but a backup plan, an option B was not out of the question.

 **"We can call the mafia to abduct the people-"**

Tatsuya shook his head and went out, alone as always, to do work and gather Kegare for his backup plan.

...

 **"You need to wait for a bit..."**

"..."

 **"Fade into the shadows..."**

"I see..."

 **"I sense a new persona user coming..."**

Tatsuya listened and went into hiding for a number of years, occasionally killing people to gather Kegare but the last few years were spent in complete solitude, in the chaos of the Evil God who continued corrupting his already vile soul, blinding him to everything and removing the last bit of humanity that was left in him, buried underneath the layers and layers of hatred.

Almost a decade later...

 **"Iwatodai..."**

Tatsuya sat up from the spot and stepped out to the world, noting that evil was slowly but surely rising after the defeat of the previous persona users. Philemon was weakened but somehow he had managed to sent another of his chosen for slaughtering at the hands of the Grim Reaper.

"Minato Arisato..."

...

"Come on, just a few more floors and we'll call it a day," Minato suggested, walking up the steps while Yukari and Junpei followed him. It had been a couple of weeks since he returned to Iwatodai and got dragged into exploring the tower but it was alright since he had found a couple of new friends.

"Right behind ya!" Junpei called.

"Wait up!" Yukari cried.

Minato kept walking, looking back occasionally to make sure they were alright. He smiled a little at their bickering, amused by the way he argued, almost like a married couple-

 **"..."**

Mitsuru's unusual silence stopped him and he called out to his senior.

"Senpai, are you alright...?"

 **"Move a few steps forward but be extremely cautious..."**

Minato tightened the hold around his sword and moved forward slowly, following the scent of ichor and burnt flesh until he stumbled upon something truly horrifying.

The Reaper-

In a muddle of ichor and badly burnt-

"Minato!"

Minato whipped around and gasped, taking his stance as a reflex because something was horribly wrong.

"Be wary of him!"

"W-Who is that...?" Minato inhaled, trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs as he could but it had suddenly vanished from the air.

"Help!" Junpei yelled, in the grip of-

Tatsuya smirked at the new generation of persona users, particularly the blue haired boy who was indeed special, possessing the Wild Card and a fraction of an almighty entity sealed inside his soul.

"Put them down!" Minato commanded, pressing the evoker to his temple.

Tatsuya held up Yukari and Junpei, raising them up so that the wild card could take the moment in-

"I'm warning you..."

 **"Arisato, grab them and run!"**

"I said, put them down!"

"... Make me..."

As soon as he said that, Tatsuya ignited his hands with flames that completely engulfted the two teens, intensifying their screaming until they fell silent, as ashes next to his feet. The heat and despair came crashing onto Minato who screamed out in despair and summoned his persona, launching himself at the bastard in blind fury, despite the warnings of Mitsuru who was nigh delirious, desperate to save her junior-

Tatsuya reached out and lashed him up, grabbing a hold of Minato's throat as he came lunging in all wide open, as if he was going to do something to him-

Minato coughed out blood and was soon overpowered to the ground, his throat utterly crushed under the grip of the brunette who grinned as he got closer, watching the fading light dissipating in his horrified silver eyes-

"Say hello to the Grim Reaper,"

The legendary blade went through his chest, tearing through flesh and bone and piercing his heart in one fluid motion, silencing the blunet who slipped into the realm of the dead, lifeless and utterly destroyed by the Grim Reaper who choked out more blood out of his throat, forming a puddle around the now dead boy. Tatsuya loomed over the dead body for a few minutes, admiring his work and then setting off towards the access point to finish his work.

After killing the injured boxer and the annoying support persona user, Tatsuya stepped outside the tower and glanced at the city of Iwatodai. No doubt there were more persona users in hiding and not a single one was going to survive this night.

"Come forth..."

Nyarlathotep opened up a portal, bringing forth the soliders of the Last Battalion who charged at the city, opening the coffins and killing the people inside. They bombarded the buildings and eventually, razed everything to the ground, except for the tower that reached up to the skies.

The city of Iwatodai was no more...

"The vessel of Death is now gone..." Nyarlathotep said. "The piece of death will forever live in his soul now, never to be reunited with the other pieces."

Tatsuya nodded and went back into hiding, only stepping out when a certain transfer student arrived in-

 **"Inaba..."**

Yu was busy leading his team to explore the shadow world when Tatsuya spawned thanks to Nyarlathotep. After murdering his two friends and the annoying bear, Yu was left all alone, broken and scared but he still attempted his luck, lunging at the champion of Nyarlathotep who countered and almost cleaved him in two, opening up a gash from his torso all the way to his neck. With a final curse, Yu slumped down next to his feet and Tatsuya kicked the dead body to the side, teleporting out of the world.

The army was called once again to burn the city to the ground and meanwhile, Tatsuya ventured back into the TV world-

"Izanami..."

The goddess stood no chance and she was defeated. Tatsuya stepped out and raised the dead body of Yu towards the skies, sending a message to Philemon-

He was just one step away...

When a certain student entered Tokyo on probation, Tatsuya stepped out for the final time, knowing that his victory was sealed. He tracked down the last wild card to the metaverse, easily locating them thanks to Nyarlathotep.

The murders were as brutal as ever and the Wild Card was the last to fall, his backbone crushed to dust and his throat sliced open.

 **"This is it..."**

As the army began to destroy the grand city of Tokyo, Tatsuya ventured into Mementos, defeating the God that dwelled there. After the kill, he slowly made his way back to see the burning city crumbling and fading into the ground, the roars of his army overriding the horrified gasps of humanity that no doubt strengthened Nyarlathotep and-

"He is gone..."

Tatsuya looked up, knowing for a fact that Philemon was-

"It's over..."

With the countless losses to him, Philemon faded away from the world, leaving only one God to rule the world. Years later, the bet was finally over and the victor was Nyarlathotep, all thanks to-

 **"Tatsuya..."**

Tatsuya dug his blade into the ground and watched as the cries came to a halt, the city dead much like the others and with that, the persona users living there were finally dead.

 **"Let's rule this world together..."**

A vortex of darkness bubbled under his feet-

The army bowed one by one as the vortex spiraled upwards-

Tatsuya welcomed the evil God into his soul. His insanity and madness blended in with his already corrupted psyche and a new God was born.

The God to rule the world.

Now merged with the crawling chaos, Tatsuya stepped out from the bubble of darkness, sporting a series of designs traveling down his face and arms. He glanced at his fists and clenched them, spreading dark flames and chaos energy over his hardened knuckles.

No one was safe.

Entire armies would fall.

The world was his.

"Destroy everything..." Tatsuya commanded his army, calling out more of them from the portal behind them, along with the demons and his other minions. "Raze the world to the ground until they submit to me!"

Chaos spread over the world overnight as nobody offered resistance and eventually, in a couple of months, the world was conquered and was now at his feet.

...

Despite the hell unfolding in the world, a certain family in Sumaru celebrated the birth of their first son. The family gathered up in a small hospital and raised the newborn, finally getting a little bit of peace amidst all the chaos and panic going in the world.

"Well then..."

"We will name you..."

"Makoto..."

"Makoto Yuki..."

* * *

 **That's that. Again, very fast forward since I am not going the long route. The world is fawked and welp, I wanted to troll with the protag but hehe... done that enough with my other stories.**

 **Anyway, now we are approaching the real plot of the story, with a post apocalyptic world which Tatsuya rules. Do review and let me know your thoughts. Good day!**

 **Now, back to law school ass kicking...**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter. Again, I BESEECH you, do review cause the ratio is baaaaaad. I got a few days off from uni so... time to build up the desolate world before he head into the main plot.**

 **And yup, Nyar loves fusing with people, hell even with weaklings and this is Tatsuya we are talking about. Anyway, this chapter will be a little... cruel so take caution.**

* * *

It had been 17 years since that fateful day where Philemon disappeared, banished to parts unknown after the final triumph of Tatsuya, Nyarlathotep's champion and chosen one. Much to the delight of the crawling chaos, after defeating the last persona user, Akira, Tatsuya brought forth a new world order, enslaving humankind and keeping them on a leash. He declared a new era for the world, under his feet.

There was some resistance but it was swiftly crushed. Some of the nations gave up after a display of vulgar power but a few of them resisted him and perished as a result. No mortal weapon had an effect on the new God of the world and the only people who could stand up to him were dead. It took him a while but eventually, he got most of the world to bow at his feet and he saved a few nations for easy pickings later on.

Sumaru City was now his headquarters of sorts, with the brunette erecting a large tower in place of the school that reached up to the skies. He stayed there, overlooking the world that was now his. Aside from a few rebellious nations and people, most of the world lived in fear of his wrath as he had demonstrated his godlike power again and again, wiping out armies and coming out with minor scratches.

Demons and the soldiers of the Last Battalion made up his horrific army, to keep the rebellion in order and spread the name of the crawling chaos AND his champion. Tatsuya rarely appeared in front of the public but fused with Nyarlathotep, the brunette had retained his youthful appearance and his power only grew day after day and now, even his detractors knew he was invincible.

Every second of his life now, he could hear the prayers and praise that his followers ushered upon him, accepting him as the god of the world and their savior for he was all powerful and all knowing. A number of his followers lived around his tower which was often called heaven, desperately trying to seek an audience with the invincible brunette, even offering corpses and funds as sacrifice.

He had truly conquered the world. A world which now followed his footsteps. A world where there were no other persona users.

A world without Philemon watching over.

A world that lived in the chaos of Nyarlathotep.

The bet was won.

Now it was time to rule and watch the destruction of mankind which was coming, slowly but surely.

"Hahaha..." Tatsuya laughed, leaning back on his throne.

It had been over 17 years now and not a single persona user came out to oppose over. The line was truly over now and there was nothing to stop his autocratic reign now.

The New World Order was then, now and forever...

...

 **"You need to trust us..."**

 **"Save us!"**

 **"Remember who you are!"**

"Ugh..."

The young teenager tripped as he tried to make his way over to the desk, his legs losing mobility when another plethora of voices struck his senses, buckling his knees and eventually sending him down to the ground. He pressed his own skull and dragged himself over to his broken desk, pulling out a drawer and glancing at the pill in his shaky palm.

This was the fifth medicine of the day.

He gulped it down and curled up into a ball for a few minutes, head lowered and nails piercing into his palm. They made no sense, they gave him no rest and only brought him pain but eventually, most likely due to the pills, the voices got farther and farther away as his brain was numbed due to the drugs. He coughed a little and stood up to full height, 5 feet and 7 inches, a short build with silver eyes and dark blue hair.

Makoto Yuki.

Makoto rubbed his head and ran a hand through his now damp hair, muttering and cursing the voices for not giving him a rest. He dragged himself backwards and sat down on his broken, single bed, burying his head into his palms.

Drip.

Drip.

He looked around his small room and groaned at the water leaking from a new spot.

Such was life in a mostly desolate world.

"Makoto!"

Makoto heard his name and did not respond, knowing what his dad was calling him for. He stood up and locked the door, clasping his ears shut and pulling the covers on himself because he did not want any part of it as usual. The very idea sickened him and had resulted in him being slapped, grounded and even thrown out of his home until his parents brought him back.

It was a never ending cycle and while he knew playing along was in his best interest, something in his subconscious told him to turn the other cheek. Makoto brushed off his father calling for him and kept quiet, knowing he would assume that he was asleep.

His father stopped calling for him and Makoto sighed in pace, finally getting a rest from the numerous voices. His eyelids drooped and he laid back, relaxing a bit and considering actually sleeping for a while because he was tired and the numerous pills did not help one bit-

SLAP!

"What the hell!?"

Makoto got up and cringed at the sound of someone wailing came from outside his room. "Ah dammit!" he stumbled due to the effect of the pills but managed to open his door before bolting out, moving down the steps and catching the slap just before it could connect.

"What are you doing!?" Makoto hissed at his own father, shoving his hand away and looking down. Old memories came back to slash his senses as he remembering the abuse he had suffered in his childhood by his family for not following in their footsteps.

"She refused to pray!" his father snapped, actually looking to kick her to the side but Makoto stopped that, coming in front of the weeping girl. "She even had the gallt o mock him. This little bitch-"

"Watch it!" Makoto scowled, forgetting all about the drowsiness and the voices the moment he insulted her. He had gone through the beatings in his childhood but there was no way he was going to allow it to happen to her. "I said it before, watch it. You won't abuse her like you did me, not with me around."

His father grunted, looking to slap his older son but he relented, knowing he was not a kid anymore. He gave one last dirty look to his kids and stormed off, heading down the steps and joining his wife in their daily rituals.

Makoto watched him depart and knelt down, helping up his little sister who was still waiting. 9 years old with ruby red eyes and auburn hair styled into a messy ponytail.

Hamuko Yuki.

His little sister.

Hamuko was still sobbing, hand on her cheek that was still stinging from the slap earlier but now that her brother was here, she calmed down somewhat, closing the distance and hugging him tightly, head buried into his stomach to muffle the sobs. She felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair about before he gently forced her to look up, eyeing the mark on her pale cheek.

"Tch..." Makoto cursed, having half a mind to storm down there and stop the bloody worshiping but he relented after a tug on his sleeve, silently begging him not to do it.

"Hamuko..." Makoto whispered, still pissed off about the hand print on her face. He swallowed the rage and picked her up, slowly making his way back towards his own room. He would have left home a lot sooner, as soon as he got his senses he wanted to get away from this hell hole of fanatics but soon after, his little sister was born and he knew without him around, she was going to die a miserable death.

Makoto locked the door again and rested her on the bed, trying his best to ignore the shouting coming from downstairs. Living with parents who were some of the most devoted followers of Tatsuya was difficult and his childhood was filled with slaps and beatings for his refusal to accept him and now, his little sister was much like that and just like him, she suffered as a result.

"There there, Hamuko," Makoto consoled her, pulling out a hanky from his pocket and wiping her tears clean. Hamuko sneezed and blinked, laying her down on his leg and curling up, sniffing and sobbing due to the slap earlier but now that they were alone, she started recovering, eventually grabbing his hand and squeezing it to give him some comfort too.

Makoto's earlier life was plauged with depression and anxiety and he got no rest, not from the voices in his head or his parents and family who looked down at him as he was a piece of shit, even beating him at times because he refused to take part in their worshipping. At times he was just a step away from committing suicide but ever since Hamuko was born, he finally got peace. His little sister was everything to him and she was the only one who thought of him, understood him, always stayed by his side and cheered him like no one ever did.

When he was grounded, she would steal food and sneak in his room so he could eat. She would bring him his pills whenever she saw him distraught and would even massage his head at times when the pressure got too much.

Hamuko sighed and got up, rubbing her cheek and sitting up on her knees to level her face with Makoto.

"Thank you, big bro," she smiled a little. "I... don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't think about that," Makoto said sternly. "Cause I am never leaving you alone with these idiots."

"They wanted me to worship but I just don't wannnna!" Hamuko whined. "I don't like him."

His family adored the so called savior of the world, the God who was all powerful and all knowing, a man of miracles and the one above all. They accepted him shortly after the birth of Makoto and had been devoted followers ever since, giving away their wealth and property to the invincible ruler of the world. Every day Makoto would wake up to his mother praising Tatsuya and would sleep to a chorus of praise from his other family members. Primary socialization played a big part in the upbringing of a child but for some reason...

Makoto detested Tatsuya, absolutely hated the bastard who had brought the apocalypse. He was powerful, charismatic and knowledge but it didn't change the fact that he was a a tyrannical rule who spared no one, ruled with no pity and slaughtered entire nations to further enforce his so called new world order. There were times where he thought playing along with the worship would allow him some peace but there was something in mind, something in his soul that told him to despise Tatsuya and never bow at his feet, no matter the cost to his health.

His defiance had earned him a lot of brutality, little food and no love from his family and while they blamed it on his mental illness, Makoto knew it was coming from his heart, not his messed up head. Tatsuya was going to get his scorn and nothing else.

"I hate Tatsuya," Hamuko snapped him out of his thoughts. If there was someone he knew who shared his views, that was his little sister who refused to submit to the God. Much like him, his parents assaulted her when she showed defiance but with Makoto around to protect her, they spared her and just went off to worship alone. The first time he ever shouted at his so called family was when they had slapped and thrown Hamuko down the steps, to atone for the blasphemy she had committed against their savior.

Ever since then, Makoto grew bolder, yelling and even shoving away his family members who tried to hurt his little sister. Honestly he was just waiting for her to grow up a bit so they could run off together and live somewhere else, maybe in the corner of Sumaru where the other rebels lived.

"I get you," Makoto said, patting her cheek and smiling at her. "I'm sorry for being a little, the voices were-"

"Don't worry bro," Hamuko bit her lip, knowing her brother was suffering mental health issues. "I'm just glad you came, honestly... they go on and on about Tatsuya being the savior..."

Hamuko jumped up and hugged her brother tightly, wrapping her around his neck and squeezing. "My brother is my savior!" she cheered. "Thank you!"

"Like hell I'll let anyone touch you now," Makoto said, hugging her back. "I'm not letting them put you through the shit I went through when I was your age."

"I told you to stay in my room," Makoto said with a sigh. "If you need water or food, just tell me."

"You were... um... not feeling well," Hamuko said, having seen him stumbling and out of breath.

Makoto shook his head. "Listen, no matter what is going on me, if you need something, just tell me..." he repeated for the thousandth. "I want you healthy Hamuko, I don't want you to go through what I did. I need you happy cause if you are not... big bro will suffer even more."

Hamuko immediately gave a huge grin upon hearing those words. "See?! I'm happpppppy!"

Makoto gave a small laugh, ruffling her red hair and standing up. The sun was starting to set and after the little episode with his father, he wanted some fresh air. Maybe it was the sickening worship going on downstairs but the air in the house was suffocating, as if the demons were living with them. He looked back at Hamuko and hummed. "Say, want to take a walk outside with me?"

Hamuko jumped to her feet and bounced. "Sure!"

Makoto sighed, a bigger grin forming on his face and warmth spreading over his heart. He honestly did not know what he'd do with Hamuko. He grabbed her hand and led her out of his room, going down the steps and stopping by briefly to have a word with his family. His father saw him coming and threw a dirty look at his daughter who immediately hid behind her older brother.

Makoto returned the glare and moved over towards his father, stopping a couple of feet away and whispering, lowly but dangerously.

"Never lay another hand on Hamuko, get it?"

Without waiting for a response, Makoto kicked the candles into the wall and walked off with Hamuko behind him, ignoring the yelling and cursing of his parents. They had stopped hitting him now, knowing he could strike back and had resorted to just cursing the two of them.

"Bro..." Hamuko shivered while clasping his hand. "What if they... What if they call Tatsuya?"

"That bastard..."

Makoto agreed with the voices this time, patting her shoulder as they stepped out of their house, slamming the door shut to send a message. "I'd love to slap him on the face for what he has done..." he scowled, remembering hearing the gossips and news of the countless victims he had slaughtered. "Let me assure you Hamuko, not even he is going to touch you."

"Yay!" Hamuko cheered. "I always knew you were strong big bro! Even with those pills!"

Makoto gave a bitter chuckle. He was on the receiving end of a lot of punishment because he was not exactly strong, most likely due to the pills that made his slow and drowsy but now, with the motivation to protect his sister, he drew just enough strength to keep her safe from his other family members. The two moved into the little district, looking around the small huts and houses among rubble and destruction. Makoto hard that once upon a time, Sumaru was a beautiful and thriving city but ever since Tatsuya destroyed the ground and unleash his demons, the city was almost uninhabitable. The city reeked off evil energy for some reason, just about the city just screamed EVIL.

Hamuko had never gone to a park of any kind despite reading about it in her books that Makoto had brought her. It pained her that her little had little to no joy as she was growing up, just like him. No games, no story books and no pets and with their refusal, little to no food and filthy water.

"Climb my back, Hamuko..." Makoto said and the child immediately beamed, climbing his back and sitting on his shoulders. She stretched her arms and cheered, finally giggling like a 9 year was supposed to. Makoto gently clasped her legs and started moving, going for a little walk around the area.

...

Tatsuya led the charge while his army followed behind him, having set out of their tower after hearing reports of a rebellious riot in the corner of Sumaru. While his army usually handled this sort of petty stuff, Tatsuya was on edge for some reason and decided to invade the place himself with his army at his back.

The people living in the area trembled, most of them losing their senses when they saw him approaching. Standing over 6 feet tall with brown hair and eyes, a menacing build and several dark patterns that ran down his face and arms thanks to his fusion with Nyarlathotep, Tatsuya was truly terrifying but the darkened Sun God floating behind him was even more dreadful, his entire frame burning with dark flames that reeked off heat and something else, something evil and chaotic.

Tatsuya cracked his neck, sending the rebels cowering with the first step he took. The people dropped their weapons and just surrendered, now aware that resistance was indeed futile against the supreme ruler of the world.

"There is only one messiah of this world," Tatsuya said, harnessing the flames into his right fist, a fist that had torn through the bodies of countless persona users. "And you are looking at him."

The cries of the rebels were cut short by an explosion of flames, skin immediately burning off their bodies and the skeletons melting to ashes as the massive conflagration flared around the demented brunette who laughed out to the skies, hoping that Philemon and his chosen ones were somehow still watching from some corner of reality.

"HAHAHAHA!"

...

The explosion was seen clearly by the two, even from miles away. Hamuko clasped her mouth shut and cried in horror, almost falling off Makoto's shoulders until he caught her, his own teeth gritted because he knew Tatsuya had slaughtered the rebels who lived in the corner of the city. He wanted to escape there along with Hamuko but now he knew the place was ashes, much like everything else he touched.

Hamuko sobbing broke him out of his thoughts and he pulled his little sister into his arms, hugging her and patting her back to calm her down. He growled and cursed the bastard for doing this to the world. He didn't give a shit about his own life at this point but his sister had seen death and destruction at the young age of 5, something no child should ever witness.

"It's alright, Hamuko," Makoto consoled her, rubbing her back in hopes of stopping her sobbing. He heard a few cheers from the houses behind him, the disgusting followers of the demented God prostrating before the destruction, drawing out a hiss from Makoto. "He's far away from us, calm down.

"W-Will this ever end!?" Hamuko finally ended up shouting, her voice piercing through the air because she had just about enough of this this. She was already depressed from the slap earlier and the explosion pushed her over the edge. "WILL IT!?"

 **"It will..."**

The voices echoed inside his head.

"Will someone ever stop him!?" Hamuko continued wailing, begging towards the sky for a messiah.

 **"You will..."**

Makoto held onto his sister tightly and moved back into the house, going past his awe-struck parents and up the stairs. He locked the door and rested Hamuko down on his bed, sitting on the corner and stroking her hair as she wept and wept, eventually falling into a troubled sleep while Makoto leaned against the bed, hanging his head low because he was exhausted as well. He glanced at his pillow that was stained with her tears and then glanced at her face, clutching his own chest after the painful jolt of his heart because her expression even in her sleep was pained, as if she was going through a horrible nightmare.

Makoto popped another pill in his mouth, sleeping on the floor with one thought in his mind.

"When will this end...?" he wondered-

 **"You must..."**

"..."

* * *

 **Poor Mina- I mean Makoto and his sister but hey, the world is a shit hole currently so.. that is to be expected. Anyway, do review if you want to see more. As always, this will be brutal and sad much like my other storied cause that is how I fly, yo!**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto woke up early due to the racket coming from downstairs, surely due to the news that Tatsuya had eradicated another base of the rebels. He immediately popped a pill into his mouth and stood up, checking over Hamuko who was fast asleep. He pressed a hand to her head and gently patted, ruffling her red hair because her cries yesterday were heart-breaking to listen to.

"When will it end, huh?" Makoto repeated her plea for help, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He blew his fringe up and looked at the ceiling, he had been wishing that for as long as he could remember but nothing had changed. He had stopped praying in the past few years, knowing that they would have to stomach Tatsuya until their miserable demise.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Makoto got up and got ready cause today was the time to harvest food from the farms at the back of the district. Mercifully, Tatsuya had allowed the people to grow crop and harvest, most likely due to the fact that almost everyone in the area was a blind follower of his. After the little scene with his father and Hamuko yesterday, there was no way he was going to leave her alone in the house so he woke her up too and Hamuko happily obliged, following her brother out of the house.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Our lord has finally punished them!"

"Praise be to Tatsuya!"

"Don't listen to them, Hamuko," Makoto said, hissing at the group of people who were still going on and on about the brown haired bastard. Makoto winced due to the voices in his head but kept working, digging out the wheat and vegetables from the ground as Hamuko watched on, a little worried that her brother had to do the work despite being on medications.

"Big bro, I can help..."

"Don't worry about it," Makoto assured, wiping the sweat off his brow. Working at least helped him get his mind off the voices. "I can still work."

"For how long...?" Hamuko muttered but loud enough for Makoto to hear. The blunet stopped midway and looked down, knowing that sooner or later, something was bound to happen, given the dosage of the medicines he took.

"Don't worry about it, Hamuko," Makoto forced a smile, putting the vegetables in the basket and closing it shut. He hauled the basked over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. "I'm done. We can go home now."

"Hey, Makoto!"

The teenager froze when someone called his name. He gave a hiss and turned around to face the teenager who had called him with a smug smile on his face.

"Are you ready to embrace him now?" the teen jeered. "You gotta stop running, man. There is no escape from him."

While Makoto usually retorted that Tatsuya was going to die sooner or later, this time he relented, accepting the fact that the bastard was going to rule for a long, long time.

"Well!?"

"Leave me alone..." Makoto warned, walking past him with Hamuko alongside him.

"Sooner or later, you will bow down!"

"..."

"So will that little brat sister of yours..."

Makoto dropped the basket and whipped around, almost lunging at the bastard to knock him out until a war cry blared in the distance, freezing him in place. He glanced at his clenched fist and scowled, lowering it back to his side as the other folks quickly scampered, running over the food and coming together in a circle because someone was coming.

"What's happening?" Hamuko asked, looking around.

"They're coming!" someone shouted. "The Last Battalion is coming here!"

Another string of curses left his mouth because he could clearly hear them marching in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer. The Last Battalion, the personal army of Tatsuya was near invincible, half cyborgs and half humans, they were nigh indestructible with mortal weapons and so far, they had never lost a war, not even once. According to custom, whenever the army appeared, it was mandatory to bow as they carried the will of Tatsuya Suou.

"Time to bow, Makoto," the same teen mocked, already kneeling with a smile on his face. "Can't escape this time."

Makoto scowled, for those who did not bow were killed on the spot. After the shit he went through he was not really afraid of death but the thought of Hamuko being alone terrified him. Begrundingly, he accepted and knneled down, calling his sister over.

"Hamuko, go hide behind that building," Makoto whispered into her ear, pointing at the mostly crumbled building at the far end. "You're not getting dragged into this, not on my watch."

"But, bro, you-"

"I have to," Makoto hissed. "If I die here... I can't imagine what those idiots will do to you..."

"..."

"They're coming!"

"Go hide, now," Makoto said, pushing her in the direction of the hiding spot. Hamuko whimpered at him but quickly did as he ordered, running and hiding behind the structure as the army drew closer towards the farms. As soon as Hamuko disappeared from view, Makoto gave another bitter sigh, cursed the brunette once more time and moved towards the direction-

"The Battalion is here!"

"Bow down!"

The people beside him had no trouble, immediately prostrating before the army and while Makoto had made up his mind to survive the day, as soon as he saw them, he stopped, hands clenching into fists and his eyes widening in horror and rage because alongside the army, there were...

"Those people..." Makoto whispered.

A slew of dead bodies were getting dragged across the ground, mutilated and lifeless, dragged by the army that sauntered past him, covered in blood of the victims who were horrendously beaten-

Men.

Women-

Children-

Makoto got up and hallucinated, imagining Hamuko in the long line of dead bodies moving past him. His fist came crashing against his head to get rid of the illusion but the dread remained in his head, accompanied by reinvigorated hatred for the army and their leader.

"T-That bastard..."

The army noticed one cilivian not bowing and stopped the march, slowly turning towards the blue haired teen who was scowling at them, body trembling with hated rather than fear.

"Hey, idiot!" the nearby people yelled. "Bow down!"

"Do it now!"

"I-I refuse," Makoto said back, defiant after seeing the mountain of dead bodies they had piled up, no doubt after killing another group of rebels who refused to follow Tatsuya.

"Hey you," one of the soliders called out to Makoto, already pointing his rifle at the teen. "Bow before us, now."

"To hell with you," Makoto scowled back.

"Big bro, no..." Hamuko whispered, knowing that Makoto was in for a brutal beat down or worst... Death...

Makoto took a step back when one of them rushed towards him, planting him on his ass when the blunt end of the rifle smashed into his temple, almost knocking him out but he managed to remain consciousness, still hissing and scowling at the bastards for killing children as brutally as they did. "Y-You assholes!"

A kick to his throat flipped him over and Makoto covered up to guard against the relentless stomps that were mostly aimed for his throat and face, connecting and forcing him to hack out blood and saliva. Soon enough, a couple of other soldiers joined the assault and started stomping and beating the life out of the weak teenager who was now in a puddle of his own blood.

The Last Battalion pulled back briefly, observing his condition before one of them drew his rifle and lodged the barrel into his open mouth, finger sliding over to the trigger, ready to blow his brains out.

"This is what you get for defying the great Tatsuya," the same teenager spat at the broken blunet who was barely able to keep his eyes open, beaten to within an inch of his life. "Rot in hell!"

Makoto closed his eye and just accepted death-

"No!"

"S-Shit..."

Unable to bear it any longer, Hamuko came running out of hiding, her face stained with tears. She quickly brushed past the army and came to a stop next to her brother who scowled at her, knowing she had gotten herself into trouble as well.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" Hamuko pleaded, stretching out her arms to protect the beaten blunet. "Don't kill him, please!"

"Hamuko, r-run!"

"His fate is sealed," the leader said firmly, not moved by the tears of the little girl. "Move aside and bow or else you will follow him."

"I won't let you!" Hamuko scowled, much like her older brother. She forgot all about the fear and started trembling out of hatred, cursing Tatsuya and his army. "T-To hell with you!"

The leader stepped forward and kicked Hamuko away from her brother, sending her flying with a single kick that broke a rib and forced out a horrible cry of pain from the little girl who came rolling to a stop several yards away from Makoto who barely got up, heart smashing against his chest after he heard her scream of pain.

"D-Dammit..."

"We'll kill her first," the soliders agreed unanimously, sinking Makoto's heart into his stomach. "She'll make a nice collection."

"R-Run," Makoto managed to yell. "Hamuko, get up and run-..."

He stopped midway through because Hamuko almost looked lifeless, eyes white as sheet and her little body curled up into a little ball, unable to deal with the pain and abuse. "H-Hey, Hamuko!" he called out again and got no answer. Coughing out blood, he powered back to his feet, only to get smashed back to the ground when the blunt end of the rifle met his spine. "F-Fuck!"

Annoyed by the blunet, a solider stayed back and started beating the life out of him with his rifle, opening up more wounds but despite the assault, Makoto was trying to crawl his way forward, get to Hamuko before they could-

The remaining soldiers flipped Hamuko over and pressed the gun to her temple. The leader stopped briefly and looked back at the bloodied teenager who was horrified, held down by the remaining men and desperately squirming to break free and save his little sister. A few yards back, the civilians cheered at the display because Makoto had this coming for a long, long time.

"No, no, no!" Makoto was still shouting, coughing out blood with every scream from his throat. "Hamuko, get up and run!"

Another shot to his spine sent him crashing down again, almost paralyzed. He punched the ground and endured the next barrage, still dragging himself, trying to stand and yelling at his sister to get up and run-

"It's over," the leader said, as if it was already done. "Those who do not respect his authority, perish!"

Makoto saw the finger on the trigger and just lost it, letting out a cry of horror and pain towards the skies because Hamuko was seconds away from-

"No, no, NO!"

The voices came back at full throttle-

"Hamuko!"

"Kill her!"

"Stop!" Makoto screamed, nigh delirously, busting up his own vocal cords in a desperate attempt to save his little sister, the only person in the world who he cared about and vice versa. "I said stop!"

 **"Master..."**

"Rot in hell-"

The fingers slowly pulled on the trigger-

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!"

Flashes of his own self standing on a rooftop with a gun pressed to his temple tore into his psyche, scattering his thoughts because the whole experience was so surreal but at the same time, he had this feeling of deja-vu, like he had gone through that before.

 **"Summon me!"**

The voice blared into his head and Makoto, out of options and on the verge of mental collapse, listened to the soothing voice and felt a rush of flames going up his body, followed by the smashing of glass-

SMASH-

Spiritual energy erupted from within his soul and Makoto clenched his fists, going quiet for a few seconds with a blood-thirsty expression on his face, eyes still locked onto the bastards towering over his little sister who was still curled up, bruised like he had never wanted to see her-

All because of them-

All because of him...

"Come forth!"

The words came as a reflex-

 _"Go on..."_

Just like the first time...

"Persona!"

The nearby people gaped in surprise and the soldiers stopped, just inches away from pulling the trigger and taking her life. They looked back and exchanged glances at the explosions of flames that swirled behind the battered teenager for a few seconds, slowly but surely fading away to reveal another entity-

Makoto glanced at his bloodied fist and his jaw fell. For the first time, he actually felt...

"Power..."

Power. Power in his fists. Power inside his body. The voices that cursed him for forgetting them were now praising him because he had awakened-

Again...

Makoto focused his attention on the army, his persona lashing out and reducing the first enemy to dust with a lyre shot to the ribs. Orpheus returned to his original position, hovering behind the back of his master, entirely metallic with a lyre strapped onto his back but on his organic face was a smile of nostalgia, as if he had gone through his before.

"I told you to stop it..." Makoto repeated his warning, slowly walking towards the rest of the army, cracking his fingers and neck to get the blood flowing-

"Attack and kill him!"

The order was laced with urgency and a little bit of fear because the Last Battalion had battled creatures such as the musician before, almost decades ago but they knew the dangers-

"Orpheus..." Makoto said clamly in respose to the charge-

Orpheus glided forward at lightning speed, gripping the lyre and smashing the incoming robots to nothingness. The next wave came rushing back to keep up the pressure and Makoto looked back-

"Burn them to ashes..."

Orpheus obliged and conjured up a sphere of flames, chucking the ball of heat towards the incoming soldiers just as they were about to attack Makoto who kept walking, coming out of the flames and kicking the parts into the distance. He focused his attention on the last remaining member of the army, the leader, the bastard who had kicked Hamuko and had pressed the gun to her temple.

Makoto ignored the whispers of the people behind him and kept walking, drawing out a yell from the cyborg who broke into a run, lauching a volley of bullets that were effortlessly dodged, breezing past the blue haired teenager who mused for a little bit and made his persona disappear. Instead, he focused on the energy in his soul, directing it towards his hand...

Makoto glanced at his hand, crackling with power. He curled it into a fist and met the charge, growling in hate because he was going to kill the bastard who has almost killed his sister BY HIS OWN HANDS.

"Big bro..." Hamuko watched on with awe. She had always thought of Makoto as a hero because he kept her safe from her abusive family but this was something else. Her big brother had decimated dozens of the invincible soliders, with utter ease and looking at him now, he seemed so different.

So confident.

At peace...

Makoto ducked under the swing of the rifle and lunged forward, his power charged fist tearing through the metal of the cyborg, shattering through the thick hide and lodging inside. Makoto took a moment to take in the horrified expression of the machine before he reached into his chest and tore off the chip in the middle, occasioning an explosion of oil that came splattering onto Makoto-

Makoto crushed the chip to bits in his grip and walked over the severed parts, kicking the head into the distance and looking up at the sky for answers. What the hell had happened? One second he was seconds away from death but the next second, his body and soul were pulsing with pure power, power that was potent enough to eradicate the once invincible soldiers.

The brain-fog was gone. The voices were quiet. His body was no longer sluggish and drained. For the first time ever, Makoto felt...

Great...

More than himself.

And the feeling came with the faintest sense of Deja-Vu. The rush, the power and the happiness, all of it felt a little familiar-

"H-Hamuko..." Makoto snapped out of the trance and hurried over to Hamuko who was still staring at him in awe. He crouched down to her level and tore off his sleeve, wrapping it around her head to cover up the wound. "A-Are you okay?"

"Big bro..." Hamuko said slowly, poking his cheek before a wide smile burst on her face, a smile so wide and cheerful. "Y-You saved me..."

Makoto still had no answers but he returned the smile. "Told you I wouldn't let anything touch you..."

Hamuko launched herself around his neck and hugged him tightly, cheering loudly for the first time in her life because her brother had destroyed members of the Last Battalion! Such a thing was unheard of but after watching the whole even unfold, she now had hope...

Hope that someone was strong enough to stand against Tatsuya.

Makoto returned the embrace, glancing at his right hand and whispering something under his breath. "Huh..." a golden glow shone around his fist and he slowly brought it to Hamuko's back, drawing out a soft hum from the child as her wounds started closing up, leaving nothing behind, not even a scar.

"The pain is gone..." Hamuko said slowly, poking where the wound was supposed to be.

Makoto healed his own wounds and widened his eyes. To think the near death experience would grant him this. "Persona, huh?" Orpheus called himself a persona before. He had no idea what exactly a persona was but he welcomed the power and the calmness it brought. The moment he summoned, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on, Hamuko," Makoto picked her up and turned around, stopping briefly at the stares that were directed towards him, the stares of the people who had witnessed everything and were now dumb-struck by the display of power.

Makoto shook his head and started walking, briefly stopping by the teenager who had mocked him before. "That is what happens..." he spat, scaring the male and then going on his way while carrying Hamuko who was humming, more cheerful than ever before.

During his walk, Makoto was still mulling over the supernatural phenomena that had happened. He had no idea what to think of the entity that now resided inside his soul. He could feel Orpheus inside his soul, ready to heed his call at any time he desire. Summoning Orpheus had silenced the voices in his head for some reason. At first he thought he was mentally ill, suffered psychotic episodes but now... it was clear the voices were something else.

One of them even called him their leader.

Their master.

A wild card-

Hamuko slowly crawled up and climbed her way towards his shoulders, sitting up and giggling loudly, snapping Makoto out of the questions. The blunet smiled, a genuine smile rather than the forced ones he gave to Hamuko to calm her down. The beating was brutal and for a few seconds he thought he was going to lose Hamuko and his sanity but everything turned out for the better.

The voices were gone.

He had grown powerful, enough to destroy the army.

Hamuko was safe, giggling loudly like a 9 year old girl was supposed to.

"You're awesome, bro!" Hamuko shouted. "I always knew it! You were something special."

"I guess so..." Makoto chuckled, launching her into the air, something he had always wanted to do but never had the strength to do so. Hamuko laughed, falling back into his arms and whining at him to do it again. Makoto did so again, launching her higher, easily catching her as she came back down because his reflexes had been dialed to eleven after the summoning. "Again?"

"All the way back to home!" Hamuko demanded and Makoto was happy to oblige. From all that had happened, Hamuko laughing and cheering brought him the most joy.

Eventually, Hamuko slept against his shoulder and Makoto carried her all the way back to home, tucking her in bed and sitting down next to her.

There was no doubt.

All that had happened...

It happened because Hamuko was in danger.

"Hahaha..." Makoto launched the pill out of the window and drifted to sleep, in peace and for the first time, he was smiling in his dreams.

...

Tatsuya smashed the door open and stepped out, emerging on the peak of his tower. He walked over to the edge and scowled, his palm bleeding as his nails pierced the skin, in utter hatred because there was no mistaking that flare of energy.

An unfortunate son of a bitch had awakened to a persona...

After nearly two decades, a new persona user had emerged and it made no sense because Philemon was still banished.

"Very well..." Tatsuya cracked his neck.

This was just another pig to slaughter and this time, he was going to set up a brutal example.

"Mark my words, Philemon..."

* * *

 **Welp, that's done. Finally, Makoto summoned his persona so we can head onto the important stuff. The big bad is pissed off and is on the hunt for Makoto now. What will happen? Who the bleep knows?**

 **Do review. No point in writing if there is no one reading/enjoying, kinda pointless really.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
